The Kiss of Death
by bathpinkdog
Summary: As long as Eve can remember, her heart has been twisted on Mike. Though his girlfriend Maryse speaks tales of lies, Mike is completely in love with her. But when faith decide to lend Eve a hand, will she have someone else in mind?
1. The Fire Within

**Authors Note: **As I promised before, this is the first chapter of the latest updated version of Kiss of Death. I plan on updating frequently but only if my quality doesn't become less. I'm glad to be able to revise the story and bring upon new challenges to my own personal style of writing. I hope you enjoy and come back for the chapters yet to come. Please leave any reviews and suggestions, I'd love to hear your advice and thoughts. Thank you. - A

* * *

Her dangerous brown locks had been strategically placed into a pony tail. Her face was sketched with a clear coat of distress, though it seemed to easily disappear when his face appeared. Anyone with two eyes could see the attraction between the two but never mentioned it. The friendship was an uncrossed boundary that no one dared to step across. The two were just friends. Her shades of blue seemed to gleam when he approached her. It was funny how he seemed to make everything feel better without even speaking a word. Mike's smile was gleaming. It was clear that things had gone for a better turn in the conference room, unlike her own time. She was going to be losing the cherished Divas championship during SummerSlam. Though it would give her the vacation time that her body seemed to yearn for.

"How did it go?" Eve finally asked before pulling the man standing in front of her into a hug. His arms pulling her closer and the aroma of his cologne being marked into her mind. He took a step back before quickly flashing her a toothy grin. Her thoughts could only imagine the storyline that would possibly hold a place for Mike. He seemed to be doing quite well in the company. Easily moving ranks from just simply hosting Diva contests.

Mike had froze for a moment, his mind seemed to completely drift off into thoughts as well. She simply poked him quickly in the stomach, regaining his attention within seconds. "What?" He asked before wrapping his arms around her waist. Mike and Eve had an insanely close relationship, being due to the fact that they basically spend their teenage years together. "I mean." Mike paused once again before nearly shouting at the girl in front of him. "You're looking at your next WWE Champion." His smirk was clearly shown while a surge of emotions ran through her.

"Congratulations!" Eve exclaimed, pulling the man back into a hug. "That's amazing Mike!" Her smile mocked his, as the two shared another moment. She couldn't hold back her excitement for him, even though her news was bittersweet. Though she realized it would include more air time for him. She continued to hold up her smile until she noticed a flash of blonde hair pass by. The two were also soon greeted by his wonderful girlfriend, Maryse. Eve didn't quite have anything against her, but jealously seemed to always seep inside of her once the two were together.

"I heard the news. Congrats." Maryse spoke before pulling Mike into a kiss. Eve uncomfortably shifted in her position before trying to find someone to preoccupy her. After a moment, Mike seemed to return his attention away from the French female's lips and back onto Eve. "Thanks Eve." He paused for a moment, his eyes clearly scanning over Eve's face before his facial features grew to confusion. "What's wrong?" He asked quickly, his eyes locked to Eve's while his girlfriend just held onto his shoulder. Eve gave a nod of her head before taking a deep breath. She adjusted her belt on her arm before looking down with a sigh.

"I'm losing my belt." Eve said quickly, her face growing hot under the stares from the two across from her. Her eyes found the butterfly marked belt before giving a slight smile. "I lose it at SummerSlam, six weeks from now. It gives me a new storyline though, I get to wrestle with Mickie James." She added quickly, trying her best to sound as excited as she could. Her eyes looked back to the duo in front of her, the faces clearly sketched with a sympathetic gaze.

"I felt that way when I lost my belt too, but you'll get over it." Maryse spoke with a flip of her hair. "That's just the business." She spoke again but this time giving a shrug of her shoulders. Eve couldn't help but find a pit of growing anger while the blonde had spoken. It wasn't as if those were comforting words, though Mike's face seemed to only be filled with confusion. His mouth slowly began to open as if he was going to piece together a reply, but it was interrupted by another dark haired girl. She seemed to pull Eve into a tight hug, completely disregarding the belt shrugged on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Eve." Maria mumbled into her shoulder before pulling away and pushing a strand of hair from her face. "I heard the news." Her bright bubbly eyes seemed to lose the brightness while her mouth formed a frown. She turned his head for a moment, actually recognizing the two whom she bombarded against. She threw a small wave over to them before looking back to Eve. "We could go out to dinner tonight." Maria's smile found itself back on her face while studying her best friends face. She knew it was hard to lose a title, but she was going to make sure she wasn't beating herself up about it.

"I think that's a good idea, hell, add two to that party." Mike spoke with a nod before giving another sympathetic smile to Eve. He turned to Maryse and whispered something funny into her ear. Or at least that was what it seemed like, she had irrupted into a fit of giggles right after. Eve just stood there with a blank stare on her face. Lovely, she was going to be at a dinner in honor of her losing her title while staring at the man she was in love with. Just great. "Yeah, sure." Eve finally had replied while brushing a piece of hair out of her face. "I see no harm in that. Might as well invite Cody, too."

Maria's eyes scanned over Eve's face before giving her a nod. "That was already planned." She said softly and a bit bittersweet. It was hard when Eve didn't want to give anyone else the time of day because of Mike. Maria had guessed that was the solid reason for her lack of dates. She also could remark that the twinkle in Eve's eye was because of him as well. Though it didn't quite stop her from trying to hook her up with anyone she saw fit. "I'll add you two to the list as well." Maria spoke again, directing her comment towards Mike and his girlfriend. She didn't plan to add that she would also be inviting one other guy. That would leave Eve in the complete dark.

Mike had given a nod before giving Eve and Maria a smile wave. It was meant for a goodbye, which both had realized once he pulled Maryse along into a different direction. Eve's eyes connected with Maria's before a ripple of giggles happened about. Both had known that they were thinking the same thing. Maryse.

"I can't believe she actually let him consider joining us." Eve finally had spoken, looking over to Maria. "Do you think they will show up?" Her voice had clearly went off track in that sentence. Her friendship with Mike seemed to be slowly falling apart. His wonderful ever-so-demanding girlfriend was the easiest cause. Hell, when she said jump, he basically said how high. A roll of her eyes was greeted after that before zoning back to Maria. The petite brunette was clearly studying her, something that caused Eve a bit of frustration. "I'm just fine alright." She snapped before re-stepping in her position.

Maria answered with a faint shake of her head before licking her lips. "I know you are.." Her voice trailed knowing full on well she couldn't add what she wanted. She was simply supposed to stay on the sidelines when it came to Mike and Eve. She was never able to state that Eve should just tell him how she felt. It crossed the line and she wasn't willing to lose Eve. Which is why she kept her mouth shut. Biting down on her bottom lip, she looked to her side noticing that her own lovely boyfriend was headed this way. She reached her hand up to Eve's shoulder before speaking once again, "I'm always here for you. I'll text you the information about tonight. Also, pass it on to Mike. Seems to be that he thinks he just knows which restaurant we will be heading to." She chuckled before pausing to give Eve a smile.

Eve was strong and intelligent. Maria knew that her friend would be able to get through this.

* * *

The glitter from her nail reflected into the mirror of her bathroom. Eve had completely dolled herself up. It had been a surprise to herself. After receiving the information of the whereabouts of this restaurant, a quick forwarded text to Mike had proven worthy. She pulled her lips back into a soft smile while looking herself over. A black cocktail dress flattered every curve while the tights underneath showed just the right about of skin. Her hair pushed off her face but in thick curls. The electric red lipstick caused the attention of another straight to her mouth.

Eve was definitely going to be a showstopper tonight. At first, she had merely thought to wear a simple pair of jeans with a sweater. That was up until Maria had sent her a sneak peak of her own outfit. It didn't help that Maria seemed to be dressing to impress. Cody also seemed to be wearing a bow tie and a gentlemen suit. It was then that she realized the restaurant that they were headed off to wasn't casual. She had made sure that Mike was aware but it turned out that Maryse had already set him straight. She could only imagine what sort of screaming that encounter brought about.

Puckering her lips, she turned off her light before leaving the bathroom. Her bedroom was spotless, except for the jumbled mess on her bed. It had been simply everything that she needed to place inside of her purse. As she had wondered around the room, the bed seemed to be the safest place to throw it. She quickly bent over after grabbing her purse and neatly tucked everything inside of it. Her phone seemed to vibrate within seconds of doing so. She reached back inside of her purse while turning off the lights in her room. She headed towards the kitchen as she answered her phone.

"Hello." Eve said before putting her purse on the counter. She expected the call to from Maria, after all, the brunette was giving her a ride.

"Hey, we're almost to your house. You dressed to impress right?" The peachy voice didn't even need to speak a name. The voice easily connect itself to a voice. Maria had such a light tone that it was nearly unmistakeable. Eve replied with a grunt while pouring herself a bit of liquid courage. It be enough to ease her mind from all of her thoughts, especially revolving the fact that Mike and Maryse would be at the same table as her.

"Of course." Her tone short and to the point. She fumbled with the bottle when she was finally able to close the cap. "Why the call?" Eve's eyes scanned the window wondering if the duo's car was on her road yet. She spotted the familiar lights before grabbing her purse and heading towards the door. It seemed to be that Maria caught the giggles because that was all the remaining conversation seemed to hold. As quirky as that was, it didn't really phase Eve. That was just something Maria tended to do on a daily basis. A car honked and that was her signal to lock up her house. She closed the door and turned the lock with her key before giving a slight wave to the driver.

It had taken only seconds for her to notice that Maria was the only one in the car. That was something that put Eve in a state of confusion. Maria and Cody were practically soon to wed and lived in an apartment together. The two shared almost everything, especially cars. She made her way to shotgun with a blank expression. She then turned giving Maria a quick smile. Maria had caught on quickly.  
"We're meeting Cody there. He had gone over to a friend's house after work and it was just easier." That piece of information eased her nerves and she finally gave her friend a real smile.

"I also might add that his friend will be coming to dinner soon as well." Maria spoke hesitantly while keeping her eyes on the road. Eve's eyes narrowed while a fake cough found her mouth. "Let me guess, another one of these blind dates you seem to love to throw me on. After that one guy with the goatee, I'm sort of done with your selections." She snapped before pulling the mirror down. She focused on adjusting her lipstick instead of the thoughts of another blind date surfaced.

"But he's sweet. He also is a huge fan of you, but not in the creepy sort of way. He watches you like all the time backstage. Well that made him sound even worst didn't it?" Maria gave a nervous chuckle before re-phasing her sentence. "He admires your work in the WWE. Hell, he understands it just as well as we do. He's been living this lifestyle since like birth." Eve didn't quite answer but just keep her eyes in front of her. She was going to be on a "date" while with Maria and Cody and the ever so lovely Maryse and Mike. This was an evening she was probably never going to forget.

"Do I get to learn his name?" Eve questioned with a slight roll of her eyes. Maria only answered with a shake of her head. "You'll see. Trust me, one look at him and you'll fall in love." The car had made an abrupt turn into a parking lot that was packed. It was clear that the restaurant would be busy and by the looks of it, definitely fancy. A limo had pulled out of the lot leaving Eve with a small smirk on her face. She decided to let go of the feelings of anger and try to look on the bright side. After all, the man was clearly not a wrestling groupie or at least she hoped not. From what she gathered, he was probably another wrestler.

Even if it could get awkward, dating another wrestler seemed to have its pros and cons. Eve had decided to give it a try, although her heart seemed to be forever set on Mike. Gritting her teeth, the car seemed to pull into a spot. It was luck of them to find one so quickly. Maria glanced over at Eve before getting out of the drivers seat. The girls heels clicked in unison up until they reached the front counter. It seemed to be that Cody already at a table. She gave a slight huff before following Maria into the elegant seating room. It had glimmers of sliver and beautiful linings all on the walls. Slight stares seemed to come from almost every table as the two headed to their table.

A couple of men actually checked out Eve but she merely replied with a simple smile. It was up until the point in which she knew the table was. A table set up for six only held two. The familiar gleaming smile greeted her while both men arose from their seats. Cody had given her a slight nod before nearly attacking Maria with affection. Her eyes stopped on the man who was supposed to be her blind date. His piercing blue eyes connect with her and she felt a surge of energy run through her. Maria had been right, her blind date was utterly gorgeous.

It seemed to be that tonight was going to be a very good night. However, Eve seemed to forget that trying to start a new fire would do no good if there was already a flame.

* * *

**Next time on Kiss of Death: **

It will be revealed who this mystery blind date is, Maryse seems to manage to piss off nearly everyone at the table and Mike has a few choice words for Eve.


	2. Six Around a Table

**Author's Note: **

Hello! Here is the second chapter in KOD. It's an incredibly awkward dinner scene between six very different people. It is more of a filler type chapter to give the reader a feel of the vibe of how everyone acts in a group.

I'm planning to try my best to update once a week on Tuesday. Due to the length I tend to update with, this might become a little more time consuming. If I'm unable to post a chapter, I'll more than likely have it only a couple of days late. I like to stay on track and since I finished the chapter after this, I'm sort of ahead of the game.

I hope you enjoy! I'd also like to take a moment to take all the new followers of this story!

I really would like to get to know your thoughts after each chapter of the story, possible both old & new followers! So please review, those definitely equal some extra loving. I would also like some suggests on what you would possibly like to see in the story.

Happy New Years! - xoxo - A

* * *

His gentle hand had taken hers while he showed her to her seat. Pulling her chair out like a gentlemen, Eve had taken a seat. She thanked him for doing so before giving him a flashy smile. She could hear the whispers of Cody and Maria of the two but decided to simply ignore them. What happened of this date would be completely up to her. She knew of that much. She glanced for a moment down at the menu before giving her attention to the man beside her.

"Fancy seeing you here Randy." Eve finally said looking over to him. Randy Orton, the Viper. His six foot five built fitted a suit nicely. It was just as interesting to see him with clothes on. She however wasn't completely sold on the date. The two had a few conversations, most of them being brief or not diverging into personal information. He was sort of a stranger, a complete opposite to what Mike was. That was when she realized she was comparing him to Mike and that wasn't completely fair to him. If anything, Randy could be out right now picking up the random groupies that were nearly half naked and more than willing to open their legs. Instead, he was here on a proper date with her. Even if it was considered a group date. It was probably the best for the first date. There were more than enough opportunities for a clean escape if the date went downward. She bit down on her lip while trying to wait for an answer from Randy. He seemed to be in a daze himself.

"I know I should have asked you out properly but Cody seem to have his sights set on a blind date and it was just insane." Randy mumbled before cupping his hand under his chin. The smooth talker seemed to have taken a ego blow or something. Eve had never seen him so sincere. She gave a bit of a nod before glancing over to Maria. Maria however was completely smitten with Cody, as if they hadn't just seen each other. She rolled her eyes slightly before turning her attention back to Randy. "It's cool. I get it. I'm just hoping you're not the creepy stalker type." She added with a smirk before glancing back down to her menu.

"I guess that probably means I should take down the temple of you in my room huh?" Randy said seriously before a smirk rose on his face. Eve couldn't help but laugh at his playfulness. "I'll just pretend I never heard that." She said through her laughter before glancing back to him. "It'll be our little secret then?" He questioned her with his eyebrows raised. "Sure, I promise." She quickly added before realizing that another set of people had taken a seat.

She moved her head slightly, her gaze accidentally ending up on the cleavage that Maryse was showing. "That's nice." Eve mumbled under her breath with a roll of her eyes. Nothing was ever modest with her was it? Her eyes then found Mike's and he wasn't as amused as she was. She could feel the traces of curiosity but also the trace of anger. She gave him a small smile before her thoughts were interrupted by a thick French accent.

"Sorry to arrive late but Mike seemed to forget how to use a GPS." All the eyes at the table quickly were directed to her. "Interesting choice of place, who picked it?" It was obvious that she was trying her best to make a backhand comment. The tension between everyone took a huge spike. Cody cleared his throat softly before raising his hand slightly. "I did, I also thought there was going to be only four of us." He added before sending a silent glare to Maria who merely shrugged her shoulders.

"I invited him." Eve said finally speaking up with the same glare straight to Cody. Even though it was actually Maria who added them to the guest list, she rather save a fight between the two. It was very well known that hardly anyone was a fan of Maryse. Cody gave Eve another look before simply ignoring her with a look bad down to his menu. Mike's eyes caught hers before she looked back down. The table was filled with an uncomfortable tension now. She cleared her throat before turning her attention to her "date".

"Did you figure out what you're going to eat?" That was when everyone suddenly became extremely interested in their menus. A waiter had tended to the table starting with Maria and Cody. Randy gave her a sly smile before ordering both of their meals. Once everyone had finally ordered the conversation seemed to turn stale. The tension however seemed to easing away. Randy had been the one to break the silence this time.

"Congratulations Mike. Heard you're next up for that championship and a storyline with Cena. I'm actually interested in watching how this plays out." He nodded before taking a drink from the cup in front of him. Mike greeted him with a smile before a tiny shake of his head. "Thanks, I've practically worked my whole life for this point. It wasn't too long ago that I was hosting Diva challenges or even on Real World." He chuckled before giving another thankful nod to the man.

"It's amazing the opportunities that open up when you really look for them." He added before giving a look to Maryse. "I have almost everything I want in my life." And with that he placed a kiss on her mouth.

Maria and Cody instantly looked to Eve while Randy's face fled with confusion. Eve felt a pain that surfaced all over her body. As much as she tried, it was hard to see them together. It honestly would always feel that way. Eve bit down on her lip before shaking her head. She got up quickly, almost knocking down her chair before muttering something about how she needed to go to the bathroom. Her best friend quickly followed unsure of what just happened.

As the table paused for a moment, everyone was thankful that the food had finally came. Eve felt sick. Sick to the point of wanting to throw up, almost to the bathroom. She mumbled under her breath up until she felt a hand grip her softly. She almost stumbled on her heels but paused. Mike. Out of everyone at the table, Mike had came to her rescue, like she nearly always hoped he would. She pictured him kissing her gently while trying to cheer her up. Eve forced herself to stay out of her thoughts as she started in front of her.

"Sorry for just running off." She mumbled touching her head lightly. Mike gave her a questionable look before taking a piece of her hair and running his fingers through it. "What's wrong?" He asked. She gave him a look before trying to come up with a reasonable answer. "You were just talking about your championship and all and I'm losing mine and it was just so much to take it. Not a huge deal, I figured I could redeem myself quickly before coming back to the table. I know you worked so hard for this point, hell, I worked right alongside with you so I should feel more than proud, but yet I'm losing mine and"

"I understand." He cut her off before putting a finger up to his own mouth. "I know how proud you are, you don't have to show it. I'll take you out, just you and me, like the old days for some ice cream. Just so I can cheer you up about losing your title. Is that okay?" Mike asked her before taking a look to the table that they had left. He was more than sure Maryse wasn't going to be a happy camper when he came back. Eve stopped for a moment before giving him a slight nod. "That's fine." She didn't tell him about how much it pained her to see him with her. That was her secret.

"Well, since we cleared that up. I didn't know you were with Randy?" He questioned giving her his look.

"Excuse me, I forgot you were my dad." She snapped before a moment before shaking her head again. "Blind date, Maria thought I needed a date tonight. I guess Randy offered and he's here. He doesn't seem as bad as everyone thinks Mike." She offered up before putting her hand on his shoulder. "You don't need to worry about me anymore. I may not have the best track record with guys but I'm getting better."

Mike shook his head softly. "He's trouble. Everyone knows that much. I know I can't control you but you have to realize that he's bad news. Look at what happened between him and Kelly? You remember that?" He asked only to earn himself a hit to his shoulder and being abandoned near the bathroom. He gave another shook of his head before heading back to the table. Women confused the hell out of him.

Eve had finally manage to take a set and looked down blankly at her food. This whole date thing wasn't going all so well. She gave a small smile to Randy once he touched her shoulder. He wasn't as bad as everyone said right? She pushed those thoughts out of her mind before taking a small bite of her food. So much for such an interesting evening. "Sorry everyone, for the abrupt leaving, Mike was just busy talking about him gaining the title and," She paused for a moment before looking at her glass of champagne and holding up, " A toast for the next WWE Champion. Plenty of great men have had that title before you and if I might add, you definitely deserve it." Eve said with a nod before the rest of the glasses joined hers. Each pulled the glasses back and took a small drink.

"To Mike!" Cody smirked towards the man before shortly receiving a glare from Maryse. He shrugged it off but it was clearly painted on Maria's face that she was trending on dangerous grounds. Eve couldn't help but laugh at the situation causing Randy to face her in confusion once again while Mike remained oblivious. The table had grown once again into a stalemate as everyone fed on the tension.

"I'm finished." Maria finally announced gritting her teeth towards Maryse. The two had an unmistakeable path that no one ever wanted to diverge in. She gave a plea to Cody who in response nodded his head. "I also think it's best we pay our check and leave." The two gave bright smiles before Cody said a few words and headed off to pay the check. Maria got out of her seat and headed in the direction of Eve's chair. She bent down to whisper in her ear. "Is it okay if Randy takes you home?" Eve merely responded with a nod before feeling Maria give her a kiss on the cheek. She promised she would call and Randy also said goodbye. Mike gave a nod of his head to both before returning his attention to his meal.

Eve gazed over to the man in awe. She didn't know how something who was such a nice guy could be with a complete [with the lack of a better word] bitch. It just didn't make sense. Eve gave a short cough before looking at the much smaller companions. "So, thanks for being your lovely self." Eve spat out loud enough for Maryse to hear before taking a sip of the wine. "Made two of us go, now it's just a matter of time before the rest heads off as well." Mike gave her a warning glare but with the liquid courage, she was flying. She didn't care for the time being. Maryse would get hit with all the warning shots that Eve could throw.

That was when Maryse started to ramble off in French. By the looks of the rest, no one understood what the hell she was even saying. She pushed the table forward while pushing herself out of the chair and in a huff disappeared. Everyone also was sure that it meant she was headed to the car. Eve gave a slight frown knowing that it meant Mike would have to leave as well. She would be stuck all alone with Randy. That didn't seem to be such a bad idea? Biting down on her bottom lip, she gave her eyes to Mike. He was speaking but she couldn't really hear a word.

It ended with him softly kissing her on the forehead and promising to call as well. Eve remained in bliss up until the moment Randy regained her attention.

"Does he know?" He asked with a smug smile on his face. Her eyebrow quirked up in response completely unknowing what the question meant. "What?" She asked with a tilt of her head. "Does he know that your completely in love with him?" He repeated with a different smirk. Eve felt her face grow hot while her curls bounced around as she shook her head. "I'm not in love with him." She answered before trying to give her attention to her food. "Keep telling yourself that babe." He answered quickly while ending up asking for the check. "Do I get to earn a proper date with you?" Randy asked after a moment.

Eve didn't understand how he could see her love but yet still want to take her out. That was a much different reaction that she believed. "If you play your cards right." She cheeked before getting up out of her seat. "So, I think you're left to take me home. I hope that wouldn't be much of a trouble and all." She teased gently making her way outside of the restaurant after he had paid the bill. She smirked slightly at the fact that he paid. She decided that she would treat him to desert in a fully non-sexual way of course. Eve paused outside before turning her attention to him. "Considering our dinner date was practically ruined by the queen, I think you earned enough for a little ice cream treat." He seemed hesitant at first but then agreed.

"Do you want to drive?" Randy asked taking his keys out completely ready to throw the keys to her. She shook her head quickly before pointing towards the Sonic down the way. "We could walk. I see no harm." She threw in quickly as Randy eyed down her outfit. "Sonic with those heels?" Eve took that as a challenge before heading straight down the street.

* * *

**Next Time on Kiss of Death: **The blind date continues except the duo is finally solo, careless conversations, a confession and Eve forgets something that she is struggling with.


	3. Our First Date

**Author's Note: **

Can I just say I'm sorry? I said I'd try to update every week but that obviously failed. I actually got sick and was down and out for awhile. I'm barely recovering now but still on a ton of medication. It's also finals week coming up. I just don't get a break don't I?

This chapter is pretty cutesy and I enjoyed how it came out. I'll keep trying to update often but only when I get time. I really don't want the writing to become a chore.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3;**

Somehow in the time it took to take to get to Sonic's, his hand was laced with hers. Randy couldn't help but gaze at her smile. It was heart stopping. Eve casually let go of his hand so that she could order the ice cream. "What was it that you wanted?" She said freely turning her head to face the man. He shrugged before speaking softly, "Surprise me." She gave him a peculiar smirk before turning her attention to the female taking her order.

"May I have two Oreo Sonic Blasts?" The waitress nodded at Eve before taking her money. It earned her a glare from Randy but she merely brushed it off. He had paid for the entire dinner. "I ordered my favorite, you could never go wrong with Oreos." She smiled softly taking the shakes and handing one to Randy.

"My treat as a thanks for buying me dinner." She added before following him to the table. He sat down next to her before tasting the shakes and giving his deadly smirk. "This is actually really good." She smirked taking her spoon out of her mouth. "I know when something's sweet and when it's not." Randy shook his head before looking over to her. "Is that a pun towards me because I'll let you know, I taste really good."

Eve couldn't help but try to hold back her laughter. She took another taste of her blast and gazed over to Randy. "After dinner, a short conversation that didn't get personal and a Sonic Blast, you think I'm going to taste you?" She laughed for a second before shaking her head. "I don't roll like that." Seconds after, Eve found herself biting her tongue. He had a completely confused look on his face. She also wasn't sure that he could be that good of an actor.

"Why did you become a wrestler?" Randy asked quickly trying to switch up the conversation. She had went down a track he didn't really want to talk about. His curiosity peaked at the thought of her in the ring. She currently held the Divas belt which meant she was damn impressive. Eve paused slightly before taking another spoonful of the blast.

"I was actually a dancer first. I loved everything about dancing, I mean, I still love everything about dancing. I was a dancer for my high school team and even managed to push myself into college on a scholarship. I got my taste of fame while in college considering I created most of the dance routines. However, I was required to take a self-defense class." She stopped for a moment reminding herself of that life changing event. I took a Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu class which changed everything. I fell in love with the power I held while taking an opponent down. Sometime later, my agent called to tell me that the WWE was taking applications for the Diva Search. I wasn't trained in wrestling but I knew I had to take a chance."

Randy was giving her occasional nods in attempts of trying to let her know he was listening. "I took a shot and landed in the top fifty. I wasn't even sure that I was going to make it into the eight finalist. I did and was shocked. Soon after, I received a call that they wanted to make me a Diva. I couldn't tell them no, it was such a different experience. I started training soon after. That was when I fell in love with the sport. At first, I'm not even going to lie, I loved the attention. The crowds that screamed my name, the men who lusted after me, hell even the people who wrote mean things about me. But now, with that Divas championship belt around my waist, I know that I accomplished something in my life. I'm in love with my job and that's all I ever wanted. It just sucks knowing that I'll be losing that belt so soon."

Eve stopped taking another spoonful signaling that she finished her little tale. "How about you?" She asked quietly. She was naturally curious about his life. She learned plenty from the backstage and the whispers but everything was better at the source.

"I was basically built for wrestling. My parents tried to sway me away from the company for a majority of my life but I seemed to just have the natural talent for it. It really didn't take that much to break into the business. Especially since I'm a third generation wrestler. It was just a ton of pressure at first. Everyone was expecting nothing but the best for me and I had to live up to that hype. I just love the sport as much as the entertainment. Even if most of the fans hate me for the newest storyline. I get adrenaline running through my blood and I'm on top of the world. I can't explain that feeling but it's just incredible."

He stopped for a moment before looking over to her. "I've made plenty of mistakes in my life. I've done plenty of things with people who I shouldn't have gotten involved in. I'm a hot head at times and tend to let my anger get the best of me. That's all I wanted to say."

Eve gave him a nod with her dark curls bouncing. She took a bit more of the blast before looking back at him. "Is is true," She spoke quietly, "The whole Kelly thing?" Even if she asked, she was so afraid of the answer. She wanted to start to trust him but with a reputation like that, it was hard. She shoved a spoonful in her mouth ashamed that she asked before looking towards the table. An awkward pause surfaced around them before he finally begun to answer her question.

"All the pieces you've heard from everyone else, I honestly don't know." He spoke hesitantly as if walking on eggshells. "There is some truth to it but at the same time there are lies about it. I'd rather we not talk about it." And just like that, the gate for the conversation was shut. He wasn't going offer up any more details until the time was right.

"I shouldn't have ever asked, it's none of my business." Eve spoke quickly at him closing off. She didn't mean to offend him. "No, no, you had ever right." Randy quickly replied before looking around them. "Beautiful night ain't it?" He watched as she traced the stars with the night knowing full on well that he could possible fall in love with this beauty. Even if he was the type to hit it and quit it.

"Did we really result into talking about how beautiful the night was?" She teased gently resting her hand on top of his. "You know, this date isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I figured you would be a psycho killer that would have me hanging in his closet by now. " Randy glanced down at his clock before looking back up to her. "Oh babe, we still have plenty more time for that. Actually, we have an early flight out tomorrow. I can swing by and drop you off at your apartment before heading to the hotel."

"Gotta love when you perform in your hometown, doncha?" She asked before carefully throwing away the empty cups into the trash can. Her heels still clicking against the sidewalk as the two took the short walk back to his car. His hand was tangled in hers once again. As they arrived to the car with more jokes made and a couple of giggles, they unlinked. The drive back consisted of short conversations but mostly Eve trying to tell him where the hell she lived, only after of course he promised not to hang her above the expensive shoes.

He parked his car in front of her house before getting very gentlemen like and opening her door. Eve manged to get out of his car in one piece even if her damn feet had begun to hurt. They arrived at her door when she turned to him, "So, I had a wonderful time with you tonight." She was going to add on that she would like to see him again but she left that door open for him to take. He gave her a gentle nod before taking a step closer to her and giving her a slight kiss on the cheek. "I was thinking that it could be possible if we went out a second time? I know you're on the Raw brand so we're going to be heading to the next city together." He asked quickly as if he was going to regret asking.

In a very quick action, she felt herself press her lips against his. As she tried to pull herself away from the kiss, she could feel him trying to press on more. That is when she remembered all of the groupie and diva rumors forcing her to pull away. She gave him a slight kiss before leaning in to whisper in his ear. "I'll see you soon." Eve then turned promptly and went inside of her apartment. She shut the door as a small smile on her face. She decided that she would call it a night and pack for the next city tomorrow morning. Her thoughts were filled with replays of the date that she had gone on tonight.

The strangest thing about after the dinner, none of her thoughts traced back to Mike. That was the first night in years.

* * *

**Next time on Kiss of Death: **

Eve is still starstruck from her date, an airplane ride and finally some quality time with the best friend.


	4. Flight Time

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry everyone who reads this story. My computer crashed and I didn't have any sort of money to replace it. Thankfully, I won a scholarship that managed to provide me with a laptop, so I will be posting more regularly with this story. It will have a much different outlook then what I originally intended for it to have, but I think it will help the story progress and keep interested. This is a pretty long chapter, over 2,000 words. It is mostly a filler because I want to branch off into the relationships that Eve has in general and lay down a foundation for the rest of the story.

Thank you everyone who has reviewed, liked, put this on favorite and even alerts. Remember, reviews equal love and definitely inspire me to continue to update quicker. I honestly want to hear your thoughts on the story so far as well.

* * *

"Tell me everything." That was the first thing that Eve had heard once she opened the door of her apartment. A sly glance was given before she simply turned her back on her best friend. It was much too early to even attempt to have this conversation. Her packed bags in front of the hallway would have made it nearly impossible for Maria to actually get inside of the apartment. However, she always was the type to prove even logic wrong. Eve bit down hard on her bottom lip before sending another glare towards her best friend. "Nothing happened." She replied swiftly, grabbing her suitcases in both of her hands before heading out of the door. She wasn't going to wait around to come up with some elaborate conversation that she knew Maria wanted. The three had a plane to catch.

Her chocolate straighten hair had been pulled up into a slick ponytail and was lighting tapping her back as she walked towards the car. Cody was in the drivers seat and Maria was traveling shortly behind her. She waited until the man had popped open the truck so she could put her stuff with the rest of them. Eve was only able to manage to put one of her suitcases in the packed trunk, so she settled with putting it next to her in the backseat. Maria was sending her daggers, which she knew was from avoiding her demand. There was nothing that she wanted to tell her friend about Randy, at least not yet.

The man was something that she was still trying to figure out herself. She didn't understand him, nor did she understand the lingering taste of him on her mouth. Randy was supposed to be this dangerous, arrogant man that she wasn't supposed to like. She definitely wasn't supposed to be crushing on him either. A sigh escaped from her lips as she pushed herself into the rental car and buckled up. Eve gave a small smile and a thumbs up towards Cody, before greeting him. "Good morning, you ready for another wonderful airplane ride?" The man gave a slight shrug as he started to drive in the direction of the airport. "It just comes with the gig. You ready to deal with the royal bitch once again?"

She couldn't help but slightly chuckle at his comment, shaking her head. "I don't think anyone could ever be ready to deal with her." Cody seemed to give a nod in agreement before casting a gaze towards Maria. The petite Diva had finally calmed down and was laughing gently towards the comment. "I give Mike some serious props for dealing with that every day." He was the only one in the car whom seemed to actually enjoy that little comment. Maria sent him daggers that he didn't quite understand, while Eve only tensed up at hearing his name. That was when she came to the shocking realization. She hadn't even thought of Mike until the moment that someone else had brought him up. This was the first time in years. She licked her lips before faking a smaller smile than the one before.

Cody had simply brushed off everything in the car. He didn't understand women, didn't understand Eve and he definitely didn't understand Maria. It was just that simple. The car had eventually arrived to the airport, in which someone from WWE shushed them along. Fans didn't seem to pay much attention to them, something that hardly ever happened but the three definitely were not complaining. The three had then proceeded to check their bags in, before making it through security. Cody eventually pulled Maria along, in a different direction from Eve because the two needed to have some sort of "personal conversation" or at least that was how he put it. Eve didn't mind it; it just reminded her that single life wasn't as fun when everyone else wasn't. After posing for a fan picture, Eve decided to make her way towards the flight. The time that her plane was actually to leave was soon enough. She noticed a few familiar faces waiting at the terminal. She joined a close friend, John, before giving a big wave to everyone in the group. It only took a second for him to pull her aside as best as he could.

The confusion was easily written all over her face. She glanced to the man in front of her. John Cena. He was the face of WWE, the one that could inspire plenty of reactions from the crowd but also someone who became a fatherly figure to her. He had helped her train during the Diva searches, but had ended up with a tore pectoral muscle that caused him to take time off to heal up. She still keep in contact with him at times, even remembering moments where she called him with fits of emotional breakdowns. He had helped her in ways that many couldn't and for that she respected him. He would have been her rock, but Mike was practically irreplaceable. She placed her hands on her hips, the pose clearly placing her on defense. "Out of everyone in the company, you know that I understand that most rumours aren't true. However, this one seems legit enough for me to even consider confronting you about." John spoke, his words as quiet as he could make them while finding contact with her eyes.

"Did you go on a date with Randy Orton?" He questioned, his eyes practically screaming for it to only be a rumour. Her mouth tugged downwards as she shook her head. The lady at the counter was calling for everyone to board, which was something that she knew she could easily escape with, but this was John. John deserved an answer. Eve signed gently, her hands reaching out to touch his shoulder. "John, I'm a big girl remember? I can handle myself." His response started with a shake of his head, "I trust you, but I don't trust him." And with that comment, Eve huffed away towards the boarding of the plane. She was on Cloud Nine because of Randy; she didn't want to fall off of it. She would speak with John about this later, but figured now wasn't the time. Her skies seemed to be looking up, even with her losing her Championship so soon.

Another thunk was placed towards her heart as she remembered that huge detail. Even if losing the Championship meant a bigger storyline, she was still going to lose it. That mostly meant she would fade into the background for awhile, she just hoped it wasn't so. Being a face Diva, she hoped that it could give her an edge to become heel, maybe even join a tag team. The details for her storyline would go into play later on today, once she managed to unpack at the hotel. She boarded the airplane without a problem. There wasn't a problem until she managed to figure out whom she was going to be sitting on the flight with. None other than Mike himself.

A smile was placed upon his face as she took her seat next to him. The plane was small, that much was obvious as the bare skin of her shoulder brushed up against his arm. Planes were normally average in size, but flying with professional wrestlers even first class is pretty small. Her smile mocked his slightly before she gave a slight glance around the plane; she was expecting Maryse to show up at any moment. "Eve." He said lightly capturing her attention. "I'm sorry about what happened with Maryse, you know how she gets sometimes. It just so happened she wasn't feeling well and just needed to lie down. She told me earlier that she felt much better than last night."

A simple eye rolled was all that Eve had given him before she let out a breath of air. Maryse knew how to manipulate Mike and he wasn't aware of it. She just felt that if she was even to mention her belief, he would get defensive and shut down. It had happened too many times before for her to even risk the chance. "It's whatever." She spoke coldly, "Is she on this flight?" Eve could only hope that the answer was no. She wasn't feeling for another confrontation with the ice queen. His eyebrows pushed up in confusion while he replied, "She was drafted over to Smackdown. She won't be on tour with us until we meet them again later in the year for WrestleMania." Eve picked up on the traces of sadness in his voice, which only lowered her guard for a moment. This was Mike, her best friend, and he was clearly upset about being away form his girlfriend.

Even if she wasn't Maryse's biggest fan, she knew that Mike deserved some sort of sympathy. "Are you going to make the commute from city to city if you get a chance?" She questioned him, even though she was sure of his answer. He leaned up against the seat as the pilot starting instructing everyone to put on his or her seatbelts. The plane was soon to be off, off into another city, another adventure for them to endure. His arms moved slowly pushing his seatbelt together with a click before he glanced over to her. "I'm not sure." Mike mumbled gently under his breath before turning his face away from her.

A silence washed over the two as the plane started to make its way towards the beautiful blue sky. The ride was a bit shaky but nothing she wasn't used to. Being in the WWE and touring all over the world, she was fine with airplanes. It wasn't much of a big deal. Eve decided that she wasn't going to be the one to break the silence. If he wanted to talk to her, he would. She leaned her head back against the seat as seconds quickly turned into minutes.

* * *

Eve however hadn't realized that she dozed off until Mike was gently tapping her and asking her if she was thirsty. She shook her head gently mumbling water under her breath as she gave a forced smile to the flight attendant. She watched as the lady had given Mike two plastic cups of water and then proceeded to tend to the next batch of people. "I haven't seen you sleep like that since that one time you fell asleep in my hotel room." He chuckled lightly, "More like crashed because you were so drunk after I forced you out of the bar and into my room." Eve chuckled under her breath before taking one of the plastic cups and taking a small drink from. She moved the cup from her mouth slightly, "I'm just glad you saved me from the creepy men." She mentioned before finishing the small cup of water with a smirk on her face. Mike shrugged his shoulders before flashing her a toothy grin. "It's the least I could do for one of my favoritest person in the world." Eve felt a slight blush rise in her cheeks before she shook her head. "You do realize that isn't a word, right?" Another shrug was earned from him before he opened his mouth to reply once again, "It got the point across."

Moments like this reminded Eve of how much she actually cared for the man sitting next to her. Mike was practically everything to her. Even with the intruding feelings that she had while being around Randy. These moments were like pieces of the bigger picture in her life and something she wouldn't trade for the world. Even though it seemed to be that it was slowly killing her.

* * *

**Next time on The Kiss of Death:**

Eve and Mike continue to spend the rest of the day together, while someone makes an unexpected interruption.


End file.
